As a conventional process for producing an injection-molded article with a decorative sheet, it has been known that before placing a decorative sheet inside a mold for injection molding, the sheet is three-dimensionally processed by vacuum molding or the like, punched into a desired shape, and then interfit within a depression or the like in the mold for injection molding, followed by cramping the mold, and a molding resin is injected into the cavity to adhere integrally the simultaneous molding-decorative sheet to the surface of the molding resin. As another process, it has been known that a simultaneous molding-decorative sheet is placed inside a mold for injection molding, and then three-dimensionally processed by vacuum molding or the like to follow the depression of the mold for injection molding, and after cramping the mold, a molding resin is injected into the cavity to adhere integrally the simultaneous molding-decorative sheet to the surface of the molding resin (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Various products have been proposed as the simultaneous molding-decorative sheet, and for example, a product having plural resin sheets laminated and a patterned layer has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-238070    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-280283